Trampa o verdad
by Karito Heaven3
Summary: Megumi es "la princesa del casino", experta en todo lo que tenga que ver con juegos de estrategias. Dimitry, un joven dotado de una inteligencia estrategica que pertenece a la CIA que ahora esta investigando a la "princesa del casino" porque sospechan de que ella es una trampa, una total mentira. ¿Qué pasaría si Dimitry y Megumi se enamorar?
1. Prólogo

Megumi POV:

* * *

-Señorita Tsukiyomi, la esperan en el set.

- Ahorita voy.

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Megumi, tengo 16 años y a esta corta edad, soy la mejor jugadora, en todo lo que tenga que ver con casino, del mundo. Según varias personas del medio, soy una genio, una superdotada, pero simplemente soy de esas que usan gran parte de su cerebro en la vida y se convierten en grandes estrategas.

- Megu, te llaman. – Ese fue mi mejor amigo Kentin. Lo conozco desde preescolar, somos muy unidos.

- Hey tabla, No te esperaran por siempre, Acelera el paso.- Y este, es el amable (nótese el sarcasmo) Castiel, mi queridísimo segundo mejor amigo.

- Ya voy, Queridísimo y odioso Andrés.

- QUE NO SOY ANDRES.

- Y yo no soy una tabla de planchar, así que déjame de decir Tabla y yo dejare de decirte Andrés.

- Castiel, Megu. No tenemos todo el día. Tienes que entrar ya.- Dijo mi mejor amigo.

Hoy tengo otra entrevista, la quinta de la semana. Todos aquellos programas de entrevistas que me buscan, dicen "Queremos conocer a la princesa del casino (así me apodaron a los 15 cuando gane un concurso en un casino de Las Vegas), sería un honor tenerla en mi programa"… Hipócritas, solo quieren tener una "exclusiva" sobre mí, algo negativo, algo que me perjudicaría, pero les subiría el ranking. Yo pienso, no… estoy segura, que piensan que soy una estafa, una mentirosa, incluso sé que la CIA sospecha de mí, pero yo soy todo lo contrario a ello. Soy una estratega que usa sus habilidades para arruinarles la vida a los estafadores del casino, en otras palabras, los dejo en quiebra.

- Kentin, ¿es necesario otra entrevista?

- Lo lamento, así lo ordena tu representante.

- ¡Que representante! ¡ ES MI HERMANO!

- Solo entra y punto.- Dijo mi pelirrojo amigo.

Solté un suspiro…

- Deséenme suerte chicos… La nesecitare.


	2. Capítulo 1

Dimitry POV

- _Así que aceptaste el caso._

- Sí, sí lo Hice.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que odiabas los casinos?_

- Los odio Nathaniel, pero quiero saber si Tsukiyomi Megumi es una trampa o una verdad.

- _Bueno Dimitry, trabajaras con Lysandro y conmigo._

- Estoy totalmente informado.

- _Me alegra trabajar contigo otra vez, no trabajábamos juntos desde que yo ingrese a la CIA._

- Hace dos años. Tú tenías 15 y yo 16.

- _Si me acuerdo. Ingresaste a los 14 eres todo un prodigio._

- Solo me considero astuto y buen estratega.

- _No seas modesto. Dimitry, ya que te incluyeron en mi caso te sugiero ver el canal 115, ahí van a hacerle una entrevista a Tsukiyomi Megumi._

- Está bien, entonces colgaré, Nos vemos.

- _Hasta pronto._

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la sala a prender el televisor, y poner el canal que Nathaniel me comentó. Al prender la pantalla se veía que una joven de 16 años, con cabello largo y café, con ojos oscuros, a simple vista era hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con un lazo rojo.

- _Con ustedes la "princesa del casino" Tsukiyomi Megumi.- _dijo la presentadora cuyo nombre es Carla.

- _Un gusto estar en tu programa Carla.- _Dijo aquella chica con un tono amigable, pero sentí que no era verdadero.

- _El gusto es mío Princesa._- Hablando de falsedad… La hipocresía en persona.

- _Por favor, dime Megumi, me molesta que me digo cada princesa ratón -._ comentarios y esta vez sintieron que decide la verdad.

- _Entonces… Megumi, ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar de manera tan impresionante?- _Dijo la entrevistadora, mientras la joven a su lado soltaba una risilla_._

- _Me enseñó mi abuelo, pero en si mejore yo sola._

- _¿Cómo así?_

- _No lo sé, solo uso puras estrategias, eso es todo._

- _¿Qué acostumbras jugar en los casinos?_

- _Póker, Black Jack, la ruleta, Bácara, los dados e incluso el ajedrez._

- _¿Ajedrez? ¿En un casino?_

- _Aunque usted no lo crea, sí. Hay muchas personas que apuestan mucho en el ajedrez_

- _No sabía ello, creo que tengo que salir más… _

- _Deberías.- _dijo sarcásticamente_._

- _Una preguntita ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes que siempre te acompañan? , debo decir que son muy simpáticos._

- _Bueno él es Castiel – _Dijo señalando al pelirrojo_.- Y él es Kentin.- _Señalando al chico vestido de militar algo sonrojado_.- son mis 2 mejores amigos._

- _¿Y Nunca fueron nada más?_

- _No, solo amigos.- _Dijo ella algo sonrojada, se le veía tierna.

- _¿Y alguna vez te has enamorado?_

- _No, bueno eso creo._

- _¿Crees que te puedas enamorar pronto?_

- _No creo, no tengo tiempo para eso._

- _Bueno cambiando drásticamente de tema… ¿Sabes que eres sospechosa de farsa que incluso la CIA te investiga?- _Tengo que hablar de esto con el jefe. ¿Cómo saben eso?

- _Si, lo sé. Es obvio, incluso yo, sospecharía de una joven de 16 años que le ha ganado a varias personas, pero les aseguro que yo no soy una farsa.-_Eso es lo que averiguare…

- _Muchas personas se han sorprendido con tus triunfos, cuéntanos ¿Qué se siente haberle ganado a Hikaru Fujisaki, el gran dueño de una serie de casinos en las Vegas?_

- _Podríamos decir que me siento bien._

- _Lo dejaste en quiebra._

- _Se lo merecía._

- _Por qué dices tal comentario._

- _¿Has revisado cuáles casinos eran de su propiedad?- _La reportera rápidamente saco una lista de casinos. Mientras yo desde mi casa sacaba mi laptop para revisar.

- _Si, están, El Golden River, El Palace Circus, El Obelisco, El Imperio de Cesar y más. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver estos casinos?_

Un momento esos casinos los he escuchado antes, comencé a revisar mi laptop y esos casinos…

- _Todos esos "casinos" han sido acusados de estafa y coima.-_ No puede estar pasando…-_ Yo he sido informada de ello. Por eso si te das cuenta hay más casinos que los he dejado sin nada_.

Tiene razón, El Angora, Fata Morgana, Poseidón, todos esos casinos fueron acusados de estafa dentro del transcurso del año y ella los dejó en quiebra hace un mes… ¿Qué planea ella?

- _Entonces… ¿por qué?_

- _Porque odio a los estafadores, y mi meta es lastimarlos donde más les duele… Su dinero. Bueno es todo por hoy y tengo que trabajar… Nos vemos…- _Y se retiró del set dejando a todos con la boca abierta…

Interesante señorita Tsukiyomi, lo que me sorprende, es un gusto investigarla.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez.

- Crawford… ¿Quién habla?

- _Nathaniel otra vez, ¿Viste el reportaje?_

- Sí, ¿increíble en ella?

- _Sí, pero he leído nada._

- Deberías créele, lo que dice es cierto, yo he investigado sobre esos casinos.

- _Entonces ¿le crees?_

- Aun no, totalmente. Por eso acepte el caso.

- _Ven a la central necesitamos organizarnos._

- Está bien. Voy enseguida.- Colgué y me dirigí a mi auto.

Al llegar a la central, me dirigí a la oficina del jefe, quien es el hermano de Lysandro, Leigh.

- Crawford, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? Los medios saben que sospechamos de Tsukiyomi Megumi.

- Estoy enterado, no le veo el problema.

- ¡¿No le ves el problema?! ¡Puede perjudicarnos en nuestra misión, y te informo que TU hermano está participando!

- Sé Lo.

- Leigh, es un gran problema, Tsukiyomi Megumi puede sospechar de nosotros.

- No lo hará, para eso están sus identificaciones falsas.

- Está bien.- Luego de un rato llegaron Nathaniel y Lysandro.

- Hermano, Nathaniel, por llegaron.

- Tuve un par de inconvenientes, perdona la demora.

- ¿La libreta otra vez?

- Si Dimitry, Lysandro perdió otra vez su libreta y me pidió ayuda para buscarla.

- Bueno ya que todos están aquí, infórmenme.

- Bueno, según la entrevista que tuvo hoy la sospechosa, ella no miente, sino todo lo contrario, e incluso usa sus habilidades en el casino para dejar en quiebra a los dueños que son fraudes.- Comentó Nathaniel.

- Fueron interesantes sus respuestas, es muy inteligente.- Comento Lysandro.

- Según la oficina de identidad, va a cumplir 17 dentro de dos meses.

- Crawford, has investigado mucho a la chica.- hablo mi jefe.- ¿Por qué tanto?

- Siempre investigo de más, jefe.

- Me parece muy bien. Continúa Nathaniel.

- Lo que planeamos hoy es ir al Casino "Morfeo".

- ¿Plan? El informe millas sin mí nada -. Dije confundido.

- ¿No me aconseja? Creo que decirte olvido.

- ¿Tú? Siempre, no te olvidas de tu cabeza porque la tienes pegada.

- Para la próxima te aviso yo.

- Nathaniel ...

- Así, perdóname Leigh. Lo que planeamos es enfrentarnos a ella, con nuestro mejor estratega.- Dijo señalándome a mí.

- Aquella es la razón por el cual le pedí a mi hermano que te ofreciera el caso. Dimitry eres todo un estratega prodigio.

- También sabias que iba a aceptar ¿verdad?- Él solo asintió.

- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué apostaran?

- Déjenmelo un mi-. Dije finalmente.

- Muy bien, confió plenamente en ustedes. Vallan.- Estaba dirigiéndome la puerta hasta que Leigh dijo.- Se astuto Crawford.

- Lo seré.

Después de esta charla, Lysandro, Nathaniel y yo, nos dirigimos al vestuario a colocarnos nuestros trajes, para después dirigirnos al casino "Morfeo", el cual fue acusado de estafa, pero se archivó el caso, por "falta de pruebas".

- No se olviden de las identificaciones.- dijo Nathaniel.- Especialmente tu Lysandro.

- No te preocupes, en una misión no soy tan despistado.- Dijo mientras él colocaba balas en su 9MM.

- Espero que así sea.- dije mientras guardaba mi confiable Desert Eagle.

- No sé por qué llevas siempre esa arma...- Dijo mi rubio amigo mientras escondía su P90 MW3

- Fue la primera arma que tuve.

- Es muy buena arma, Nathaniel, no deberías criticarle.

- Tienes razón. Dimitry, ¿qué jugarás?

- Ajedrez.

- Bien pensado señor William Alucard.- dijo Nathaniel mientras me entregaba mi identificación falsa.

- Si claro, señor Andrew Strain.-Dije.

- Y me nombraron Lyon Ashdown. Debo preguntar… ¿Quién fue él que...

- Ni idea -. Dijimos Nathaniel y yo.

- Bueno la cosa es tener una identificación falsa y ya la tenemos.- dijo "Andrew"

- Lyon, Andrew ya vamos, La señorita Tsukiyomi no esperará por siempre.- Ambos asintieron y nos dirigimos al casino.

Al llegar, admiramos el enorme casino, hace mucho que no había venido a un casino, siempre investigaba, pero desde lejos.

-Señor, ¿quiere que le guarde su abrigo?- me dijo una joven de aprox. 20 años

- No, gracias. Estoy bien por ahora.

- Entonces me retiro.

Y la señorita se fue, Lysandro y Nathaniel seguían detrás de mí admirando el casino, y yo simplemente, buscando mi objetivo… pero no la encontré.

- Hey Andrew.-dije llamando la atención del rubio.- ¿Estás seguro que vendrá hoy?

- Si… eso creo.

- Pues creo que no vendrá aquí.- Comentó Lyon.

- Miren esa limosina.-Hablo un chico de 19 años aprox.- debe ser ella "la princesa".

- Y dudaban de mí.- Yo solo rodee los ojos y pude visualizar a una joven hermosa de 16 años entrando al casino vestida con un vestido rojo y corto con tacones de diseño de cartas, junto al par de chicos de la entrevista, vestidos con terno que se dirigían al ascensor.

- Hay que seguirlos ó Andrew.

Nos dirigimos al tercer piso y empezamos a observar la situación que sucedía en ese lugar.

- Usted solo decida. ¿Póker, La ruleta, Black Jack o Bácara?

- Elijo Ajedrez.

- Excelente elección señor Asahina. Dígame ¿Con su tablero o con el mío?

- Con el mío. ¿Negro o blanco señorita Tsukiyomi?- dijo el señor con aproximadamente 40 años.

- Negro. Lo que significa que usted comienza. ¿No es así?- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba sus brazo en ellas.

- La apuesta es todo ¿No?

- Exacto. Cuando me refiero con todo es todo, si pierde todo su dinero pertenecerá a aquellas personas que sufren de SIDA en África. ¿Lo tiene bien en claro?

- Si.- apenas se le escuchó su voz estaba nervioso, con miedo, después de todo está apostando su dinero.

- Muy bien comencemos.

Y así vi por primera vez a Tsukiyomi Megumi jugar en vivo. Ella se queda concentrada, no se fija nada más que en el juego. Nunca pensé ver a alguien como ella. "Jaque", "Jaque" "Jaque", "Jaque", eso era lo único que salía de su boca hasta que por fin ganó.

- "Jaque Mate" Señor Asahina ...

- Imposible…

- Estuvo a punto de realizarme un jaque, si no fuera que acorrale a su rey con mis dos torres.- Comentó aquella señorita de ojos negros sonriendo.-Firme aquí y todo su dinero ganado por este casino será donado.

- ¡Me niego! ¡Esto debe ser una farsa!

- Aunque usted no lo crea, no fue una farsa.-Hablo serena y frívolamente.- Y las personas aquí son mis testigos. En ningún momento he hecho trampa.

- ¡NO LO CREO!

- Pues créalo estúpido anciano.- Escupió el pelirrojo.

- Señor Asahina una apuesta, es una apuesta, le sugiero que firme, antes de que tenga que traer al abogado de la señorita Tsukiyomi.-Hablo el chico de ojos verdes

- ¡NOOOO!.- el señor lanzó su tablero al piso y empezó a gritar.- ¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITA PERRA!- Dijo acercándosele de manera agresiva.

- Si fuera usted no haría eso.- La defendió, el ojiverde un poco alterado.- ¡No se atreva a acercarse así a ella o mueres!

- ¡Ya basta!- soltó un grito serio que resonó por todo el piso.- Kentin tranquilízate por favor. Y señor Asahina- Suspiró un segundo.- firme de una vez por todas si no quieres que mi abogado te quite el resto de tus pertenencias.- su voz cada vez se ponía más fría y seca.

- Yo…

- Viejo Imbécil, va a firmar o qué.- Hablo el pelirrojo otra vez.- Sabes que te conviene pagar esa mierda de dinero que ir a la cárcel el resto de tu miserable vida.

- Castiel, controla tu lenguaje. Se supone que este es un casino 5 estrellas ¿no?

- Me llega verga. !¿Vas a firmar qué?!

- Si, si lo haré.- dijo el hombre temblando.

- Ten esta pluma -. Le DIJO de tal Kentin.

- ¿Dónde firmo?- Él le señalo lo que tenía que hacer, y el señor Asahina solo obedecía

- Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Esto es lo que pagas por ser estafador.

La chica se paró, se iba a ir, pero le sujete del brazo evitando que se retirara.

- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras su amigo de ojos verdes me mataba con la mirada.

- Alucard, William.- La chica me miró fijamente por un rato.

- Pues un gusto conocerlo. Me haría el favor de soltarme si no quieres que mi amigo, que estuvo en la academia militar, te lastime.

- Solo si me deja jugar una partida con usted.

- Oh... Así que por eso me detuvo. Que ambicioso debe ser usted, señor Alucard.

- No lo soy. Solo tengo la curiosidad de que se siente jugar con la "princesa del casino"

- Pues no creo que sea nada del otro mundo, pero como insiste, jugaré.

- Excelente.-la solté para sentarme en el sofá donde antes estaba el señor Asahina, mientras ella se devolvía al asiento en frente mío.

- Y bueno, señor Alucard. ¿Qué quiere jugar?

- Ajedrez.

- Vaya, dos partidas en una noche, no se me hará problema.

- Pues eso espero.

- ¿Bueno usted trae su tablero?

- No, usemos el suyo.- ella me sonrió.

- Está bien ¿Castiel me lo pasarías?

- Ya parezco tu sirviente, no te acostumbres Hobbit.

- Titán, Hazme ese favor.- se rieron un poco y él coloco el tablero en la mesa.

- ¿Rojo o Negro? Señorita Tsukiyomi.

- Rojo, es mi color preferido.

- ¿Esa es la razón por el cual compraste este tablero?

- Touché, señor Alucard, Touché.- Comentó mientras se ponía en la misma posición de antes, piernas cruzadas y su cabeza apoyada en su mano.-¿Sabe que yo siempre apuesto?

- Si, lo tengo bien en claro.

- Muy bien Señor Alucard, ¿qué apuesta?

- Un favor, El que sea.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Sí. ¿Algún problema?

- No deberías…- Dijo Kentin.

- No creo que sea algo malo, así que por mí está bien.

- También pediría que me dijera solo William.

- Muy bien, William. Y tú me llamarás Megumi.

- Entonces Megumi, que comience el juego.


	3. Capítulo 2

Megumi POV

* * *

- Jaque Mate.

- Sorprendente...- Nadie a mí alrededor lo creía. Yo simplemente sonreí de lado.

- Le ganaron a Tsukiyomi Megumi...-Comentó, sorprendido, un chico rubio con ojos de color miel.

- Megumi… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Comentó Kentin.

- No ves, le ganaron… Por primera vez en su vida.- Dijo Castiel con un cierto tono de ironía que me irritaba a veces.

- Increíble, William. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado eso, he encontrado un digno oponente.- Dije aún con mi pequeña sonrisa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Megumi.- Hablo mi contrincante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?... Soy alguien de palabra.

- Quiero tener una cita.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… ¿Esto es broma no?

- ¡¿Una cita?!- Gritaron al unísono el rubio y el chico de cabello medio blanco junto a mi queridísimo amigo Kentin, mientras Castiel solo soltó un bufido.

-Si una cita.- Confirmó su decisión con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó con mucha irritación Kentin.

- Con quien más. Quiero salir con "princesa del casino".

- Te pediría que no me digieras así, me irrita ese apodo.- Dije con el ceño fruncido… Odio ese apodo.

- Ella no saldrá contigo.-Dijo seca y frívolamente mi ojiverde amigo.

- Que yo sepa, ella dijo que siempre cumplía su palabra.

- Yo nunca dije que no aceptaría.- Solté un pequeño suspiro.- Te pediría, Ken, que no hables por mi…

- ¿Y por qué tu anterior reacción?

- Solo me sorprende que hallas escogido eso. Pudiste haberme pedido dinero, acciones, mis secretos e incluso que deje de jugar. Sin ofender, pero me parece muy estúpido querer tener una cita conmigo.

-¿Por qué ha de ser estúpido?... Yo creo que usted es una chica muy hermosa y tengo la curiosidad de conocerla mejor.- Al escuchar sus palabras sentí un pequeño color rojizo en mis mejillas.- Me encantaría tener una cita contigo, Megumi.-Aparte mi mirada de él rápidamente.

- Entonces ten.- Saqué mi tarjeta de mi bolso, tratando de no estar tan nerviosa por su anterior comentario.- Llámame y acordamos la fecha.

- No creo que deberías, Megumi…- Kentin insistió pero lo interrumpí.

- Estoy bien, es solo una cita.- Me paré de mi asiento, me acerqué a William para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, pero él me jalo para abrazarme y me susurró en mi oído de una manera sensual y provocativa.

- _Me encantó producir ese color en ti. Espero con ansias nuestra cita._- Esto hizo que el sonrojo vuelva a mi rostro. Me solté de su abrazo, evitando verlo, y me dirigí a la puerta seguida por mis 2 amigos.

No sé por qué me puse así… no sé por qué sus palabras surgieron efectos en mí, o sea yo no soy la típica chica que se derrite por un chico tan apuesto como… Él, con su cabello de color marrón y sus ojos de color rojo, también su formado cuerpo… DIOS, por qué estoy pensando así, yo no me pongo así… nunca…

- ¡Megumi!.- me gritó mi queridísimo amigo Kentin. Estábamos en la limosina rumbo a casa.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Hablé con tranquilidad.

- Te estado preguntando: Por qué aceptaste salir con Alucard. No has escuchado su apellido, es muy raro…

-Tengo que cumplir.

- Te tengo otra pregunta, Tabla.

- ¿Qué sucede mi queridísimo Andrés?- Él rodó los ojos y finalmente hablo.

- ¿Por qué te dejaste ganar con el tipo ese?

- Vaya… Castiel se dio cuenta de mi disimulado error, aplausos.

- ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!- Gritó Kentin.

- Baja tu volumen, militar de cuarta.- Comentó Castiel, mientras hacía un ademan de haberse quedado sordo.

- ¿Cómo que te dejaste ganar?- Dijo ya más calmado mi amigo militar.

- Bueno yo…

- Sacrificó a su reina… En todos los años que conozco a esta idiota, nunca sacrificaría a su reina, pero hoy si lo hizo.

- Cada vez más me sorprendes, Castiel, te mereces un premio ...

- Sé que estas tratando de distraerme, responde mi pregunta.

- ¿Me la repites?

- ¿Por qué carajos te dejaste ganar por ese imbécil con cabello largo?

- Porque sospecho.

- ¿Qué sospechas?- Me preguntó Kentin, después de haber permanecido en silencio por un rato… parecía algo frustrado…

- Que me mintió.

Dimitry POV

* * *

-¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Dimitry, desperdiciaste una gran oportunidad!- Nathaniel seguía con su crisis.

-Nathaniel, ¡Ya basta!- Dijo con su impotente voz, mi jefe Leigh.- Déjame a solas con Dimitry.- Se notó lo irritado que estaba.

-Está bien.- Nathaniel se fue de la oficina y me dejo a solas con Leigh.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte sin darle mucha importancia.

- Dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Creo, que ella me dejó ganar.

- ¿Cómo así?

- No lo sé. Pero ella sacrificó a su reina. Ella es muy experimentada en el ajedrez y no creó que haría tal estupidez.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Ella sospecha…

- Dimitry, hay varias razones por las que acepté la propuesta de Lysandro, sin embargo sigo sin estar seguro que fue correcta la decisión que tomé.

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Ya escuchaste a Leigh, Dimitry.- Dijo entrando en la oficina una joven de cabello blanco y largo con un rostro serio.

- Rosalya, No quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. Es mi misión.

- Dimitry, Te pediría que escuches a Rosalya.

- Solo eres así con ella, porque es tu novia.

- No es por eso imbécil…

- Entonces ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- No me importa que seas mi amigo, pero ni te atrevas a lastimarla o yo misma te castro… ¿Lo entiendes?

- Y ¿Por qué crees que yo la lastimaría?

- No te hagas el idiota Dimitry… Sabes tú muy bien cómo eres con las mujeres que se relacionan con tus misiones.

- Solo lo hago para poder ganarme su confianza.

- Pero terminas rompiéndoles el corazón.

- Rosalya, dime ¿Por qué no quieres que me gane la confianza de Megumi?

- No de esa forma… Ella ha sufrido mucho… no ella está sufriendo mucho…

- ¿Cómo sabes?...

- No te importa.-Dijo acercándose a la puerta.- Solo no quiero ver que sufra más.- Finalmente cerró la puerta

- Leigh, Tú sabes algo…

- Si lo supiera, igualmente no te lo diría…- Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

- Sabes cómo esta ella…

- ¿Anne? Mejorando…

- ¿Su padre?

- Donde debe de estar… Dimitry creo que ya es tarde, y debes irte.

- Está bien… Cualquier cosa…

- Te avisaré, lo he entendido. Ahora vete a casa.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, ahí me hice una taza de café y me senté en mi sofá, pensando en todo, en la partida en ajedrez, en los comentarios de Rosalya, en mi pasado, en Anne... Después de unas 3 tazas de café, decidí buscar más cosas sobre Tsukiyomi Megumi, ella me atrae a investigar más... La razón, ni idea... pero estoy seguro que enontraré algo en mi beneficio...

* * *

**Oli humanos 3 perdona a esta humana por demorarme en escribir es que he estado muy estresada y buenooooo no les quiero aburrir y aca el nuevo cap… ¿Quién es Anne? ¿Qué tiene que ver Dimitry con ella?... Pos -3- en el próximo capítulo…. NO LO SABRAN xD... Me aman a si A por cierto mi nombre es Karen :333 y les prometo que en la prox escribire mas fic :3**


End file.
